


【嘉磊】Merry Christmas

by brownsugarnoice



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarnoice/pseuds/brownsugarnoice
Relationships: yanxujia/zhaolei
Kudos: 12





	【嘉磊】Merry Christmas

赵磊对着手机备忘录上的备忘清单，往购物车里扔了只个头小的三黄鸡。超市里正单曲循环jingle bell，甜甜的嗓音自喇叭里传来，像裹着风雪。

今年的年末赶上寒流，上海这个不南不北地，竟也下起了薄薄的雪。别墅里几个团员各有各的通告，几层楼空荡荡地更显得冷。赵磊本来的计划，是披着被子在客厅里打一天瞎逛买的超级玛丽。下午打的正酣，被工作人员一个电话，提醒今天是平安夜，要不聚个餐。他噢噢噢敷衍半天，看看外面雪堆了好大一层，说天气不好，你们过来也不方便，我自己去超市买点苹果就行。

刚刚把电话挂了，又接到好几个群发祝福，喜气洋洋的大头表情包，搞得他怎么想怎么觉得不过不好意思。遂想着去隔壁的沃尔玛溜一圈，捞点什么好吃的回来维持一下最基本的仪式感。他给焉栩嘉发了条微信闲扯，说自己打算下厨做个山寨火鸡。想想那边凌晨三四点，就没指望他回，手机揣口袋里，开着车就出发了。

姜啊蒜啊辣椒扔了好几袋，凑齐了清单上的调料，赵磊把食材堆到一角。转了一圈发现收银台人太多，怕被认出来。想着来都来了，不如多买点，零食区逛几圈，说不定过会儿队伍就短了。

膨化食品区看到了自己团代言的上好佳，占了好大一片货架。想到家里那几包吃不完的大礼包，金主爸爸送东西送得大方，一开始大家都开心得很，后来吃着吃着就腻了。赵让那天翻库存，扔过来几包上好佳，冲他们嚷嚷说再不吃就过期了兄弟们。焉栩嘉甩山芋一样甩给赵磊，说给赵磊给赵磊，他那天拍广告，吃草莓粟米条ng好几次，那得特别喜欢吧。赵磊想着那天差点让草莓奶油甜到鼾死的惨痛经历，无奈接过来拆开，捞了一爪子给某馒递到嘴边，看他一边笑一边暴风吸入，心说就爱看你哥笑话，零食都堵不住你的嘴。

不知不觉在货架前发了好久的呆，赵磊犹豫了一下，今天过节，要不要应景地买点。回过神来满全身都在拒绝，把购物车调转了车头，暗暗立下flag，说我要是再买这些白糖油炸土豆条，他的磊字就除以三，改名赵石去韩国演情景喜剧。

哪料到刚转头，不知道从哪里掉下来一大包家庭装的粟米条，不偏不倚载进他的购物车。赵磊把车往中间挪了挪，拎着零食的一角，塞回花花绿绿的货架上，心说没用，我不会买你的，你死心吧，转头挑起了压缩干粮。

挑好了口味一回头，赵磊满头问号，那包粟米条又飞进了他的购物车，跟角落里的肉啊葱啊挤在了一起，可怜兮兮地弯起了腰，缩得小小的。

“你以为躲在那里，我就看不见了吗，兄弟？”赵磊叉会儿腰，把它重新拎了出来，“家里没人吃你，你走吧。”

“我吃啊，”一个熟悉的声音猝不及防地从背后传来，自然又随意“过节不得吃点甜的？”

赵磊一惊，心里满是难以置信，缓缓回头，找那恶作剧的始作俑者。转头的东西放得很慢，生怕它变成自己睡眠不足之下的幻听。

眼前的焉栩嘉好像又长高了一点点，头顶的阴影打下来，正好盖住赵磊的鼻尖。他不爱穿皮鞋，平时总是偏爱舒适的运动款，自然没有什么注水的余地。他带着跟自己同款的口罩，头顶的发丝在静电之下有些干燥，不听话地翘了起来。赵磊一时间没想出来如何接话，焉栩嘉便弯起了眼睛，从赵磊怀里拿过那包薯条，重新扔回筐里，碎碎念说苹果苹果，都忘了苹果了。

赵磊想起一年半前，焉栩嘉和他偷偷跑来超市买带去国外的零食储备。当时赵磊听闻国外连电饭锅都没有，满心担忧焉栩嘉在异国他乡给瘦成排骨，把他拉到小家电区让他挑点好的。焉栩嘉当时一脸无所谓，说带不过去的，不如我们去买零食吧磊哥。赵磊刚想吐槽说零食占地方，就被焉栩嘉的手绕进了指缝，拉着往那边走。小孩的掌心很热，在暖气之下甚至有些微微发汗，捂得赵磊血液流动都快了，他想起网上小姑娘总说的那句“心都化了”，大概就是这样的感觉吧。

而现在的焉栩嘉，带着个那时候一样的涂鸦口罩，迈着一样大的步子，一样有一搭没一搭地跟自己讨论着购物清单。熟悉的感觉围绕，像是才离开了一小会，接了个电话或是去了下洗手间。长长的光阴被他轻轻松松地跨过，回忆起来竟快得让人不敢相信。焉栩嘉自然而然从赵磊手里接过购物车的扶把，风风火火往前冲，又怂怂地回头问磊哥卖水果是哪边，我迷路了。

赵磊指指右边，又指指前面，说都好几年了，你怎么还是不认路。想着想着又笑了起来，他的嘉哥走过了那么多地方，经历了没有自己陪伴的长长的旅程。归来时不惊不扰，带着卫衣帽绳上没有拍掉的仆仆风尘。所幸一路的分离没有将他们隔开，时间没有带来陌生，依赖和陪伴都宛如初见。

赵磊慢悠悠跟在焉栩嘉后面，帮焉栩嘉揣着手机，路过时与货架上的旺仔牛奶不觉对视。他歪了歪头，拿了两罐塞进车里，又把两三块钱称斤买的红辣椒扔回超市的菜柜，冲焉栩嘉热闹地开起了幼稚玩笑：

“嘉哥，我够意思吧？特地给你买的，旺仔牛奶。”

回家做饭时焉栩嘉穿着跟他一样的围裙，贴在厨房边上，看赵磊给火鸡刷酱料。赵磊想把他打发到客厅看节目，焉栩嘉含含糊糊应说好，结果杵着一动不动。赵磊把刷子递给他，说那你来刷，我去切黄瓜做沙拉。焉栩嘉拉着他说赵磊，脸上沾了酱。赵磊带着烤箱手套，不方便自己擦，就把头凑过去说哪儿哪儿，你给我弄掉。焉栩嘉拿着刷子在他嘴唇上一点，放下作案工具就弹开好几米，恶作剧道就在这儿啊。

赵磊知道跑不过他，只得自己沿着嘴的弧度咕噜地甜了一圈，奥尔良粉和蜂蜜的口感浓厚，滑进嘴里，在舌尖久久不去。赵磊话锋一转，说今年这次做的挺成功，不会太齁也不会太咸。

焉栩嘉看着他哥在那儿做危险动作，脸不自觉地有些发烫。他左右看看，确定周围那帮兄弟都不在，才抓着赵磊的手臂往他唇上一舔，解释道：“我也尝尝有多成功。”

接下来就是仪式感满满的晚餐环节，赵磊给焉栩嘉倒了半杯红酒。焉栩嘉一愣，说你之前不是不让我喝酒的吗？

“你都成年了嘉哥，”赵磊看他一眼，理所当然把红酒杯柄塞给他，“不得做点成年人该做的事吗？”

半晌才意识到好像有些说不清道不明的歧义，又欲盖弥彰地补上一句：“我，我没别的意思，就说的酒。”

焉栩嘉一口下去下了半杯，他小声道：“我有啊。”

久别重逢的小情侣难免要关起门来做些什么，在刚好空无一人的别墅中更是天赐良机。赵磊先洗的澡，穿着被焉栩嘉说了好多次高级的浴袍坐在床上刷微博。焉栩嘉出来时头发还滴着水，T恤宽宽大大，下半身是四角的短裤，露出结实精瘦的小腿。

赵磊抓起一条毛巾，拉过焉栩嘉就揉他的毛。焉栩嘉刘海好久没剪，把眼睛盖得严严实实的。跟着赵磊的手来回晃脑袋，嘴角勾得很高。赵磊觉着水汽太大，想着去把卫生间的排风扇打开，刚站起来，焉栩嘉就把他拉到床边，火急火燎地展开了了攻势。

他俩恋爱经历都贫乏，为数不多的感情都掏给了彼此。平时赶通告来回奔波，能在一起安静得待一会都已经非常奢侈。以至于真枪实弹上膛时，焉栩嘉永远用一个极致绵长的吻来开场，以让赵磊喘不过气来为宗旨。然而两位都是用声音吃饭的主儿，肺活量惊人的好，每次都能一口气憋到马拉松的终点，不知道的还以为他们在比什么赛。

这次赵磊实在是没有耐心了，唇舌交缠间熟练地把气换走，任由焉栩嘉来掌控这个亲吻的节奏。近乎被抽空的胸腔让他不自觉晕眩，来自焉栩嘉的舔舐像是浮在水面的稻草。他溺水一般，揽住焉栩嘉的后腰，整个人燥热地扭动。焉栩嘉把唇从他那移开，手指撩开他敞开的襟口，小心地啃他那块衣料之下的皮肤。

赵磊终于得到释放，胸腔起伏着，补偿一般，猛地吸入空气，无意识地把自己往焉栩嘉的嘴边送。

“这么想我？”焉栩嘉从下往上看他，“难得看到磊哥这么主动。”

“你说呢？”赵磊咽了口唾沫，把焉栩嘉的手放在自己挺立的乳尖。焉栩嘉便就着他哥的提示，小心在那儿画圈，听着赵磊从气声里漏出小声的呻吟，觉得心被填得很满，血液不自觉地下移。

焉栩嘉在很多节目中夸过他磊哥声音好听抓耳，他没有说谎。只是他不能说出来的是，对他来说这声音不止是清澈和温柔，还带着强大的情欲力量，能够如龙卷风一般唤起焉栩嘉的兽欲，把他带向失去理性的深渊。

比如当他被吻住皮肤时微微发颤的声音，比如他被手指触到后穴时惊讶和爽快混杂的声音，又比如他被结实贯穿时，咬着牙吞下欲望的声音。

每一种都让人血脉偾张，每一种都让焉栩嘉化为听从欲望的小兽，往赵磊深处那块开关用力地凿去。直到感觉到内壁紧张地收缩绞起，看到赵磊着低叫在他身下射出精液，本能地叫着他的名字，他才觉着解放，觉着意足，在甘愿在赵磊的体内，一股股，投桃报李，回馈着灼热。

两人都在冲撞之下达到了高潮，下半身仍然紧紧相连。赵磊的大腿勾着焉栩嘉的腰，一阵阵喘着大气。他本以为焉栩嘉要如同往常一般再来一次，而焉栩嘉放松了手臂，整个人倒进了自己的怀里，下巴抵着赵磊的肩膀，双眼困倦着耷拉着。

“就不该让你喝酒，越喝越困。”赵磊捏捏他的脖子：“飞机上颠簸十几个小时，很累了吧？”

“嗯……”焉栩嘉呓语着，声音变得很细小。

“那就休息吧，”赵磊道：“怎么现在就回来了，不在那边赶下学期毕业演出了？”

“演完了，”焉栩嘉声音嗡嗡地，像是有些感冒，“提前把课都修满了。”

“干嘛呀，外面本来就辛苦，还上赶着给自己找罪受……”赵磊注意到焉栩嘉发青的眼圈，觉得心疼，用指腹小心摩挲他的眼睑。

“我在youtube看到你的视频了，”过了好一会儿，焉栩嘉慢半拍答道，“看到你在波士顿的机场弹吉他，骗我去睡觉。”

“多久之前了，还记得呢？”赵磊不以为意地笑了笑。

“我记了好久，”焉栩嘉借着酒劲，直白道，“磊哥都亲自来找我了，我得拼命点，早点回国吧陪他过圣诞过生日吧？”

“我就是看看，谁让你自作主张的？”赵磊自己心里带着私心的期待拒不承认，心虚地把焉栩嘉的肩膀往外一推，“又不差你这半年。”

焉栩嘉知道赵磊，知道他总爱装作善解人意大局为重的样子，遂抓起他乱窜的手，重新搭回自己的背后。该说的说了个七七八八，困意压倒式袭来，睡过去之前，用轻柔的气声在赵磊耳边留下一句：

“因为我也想你。”  
  
焉栩嘉没有说明的是，他在自己钱夹的照片背后，塞着选秀时赵磊给他写的信。每一个无法入眠的深夜，每一个熬不下去的早晨，他就会拿出来，沿着对折的方向一点点将信纸展开，想象赵磊在他床边，陪他渡过日升月落，走过平仄起伏。

所幸那些漂浮空中的思念悄然落下，那些暗藏于心的思绪收束于寥寥几个直白的字眼，再多的解释已然不是必须，因为他们总有着最令人羡慕的默契。

赵磊看着他俩贴近相连的下半身，心里吐槽了句这个姿势睡觉，你这是在为难我小叮当。却还抓起被角，把躺在身上的大狗狗焉栩嘉裹进了大棉被里。

窗外的雪花伴着钟声传来，他们在平安夜相拥。圣诞老人宽厚仁慈，给他们留下了最可爱的礼物——

一个不错的冬天。


End file.
